George/Jacky 50A
Biography George the ape is a monster from the famous classic video game franchise Rampage. George is usually depicted as the lead monster of the Wrecking Crew, the term used to describe the 3 "main" or original, or first monsters in the franchise, which is him, Lizzie and Ralph. Geoge has appeared in every single Rampage games and always get playable. George also has different storylines about his origin depending on the game. In the latest Rampage: Total Destruction, George is shown at first as a normal human who participated in the Scum Soda challenge. At first, George feels normal and tasty feelings inside his mouth after drinking Scum Soda. But suddenly, he gets "stunned" and falls. George then mutated into the monster he is now. George has been depicted as the most balanced monster in the game. Yet he actually has a good climbing speed. Class Bruiser *Gains enraged when being attacked or attacing Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks. Scrapper *Gains Close Quarter Combat when attacking or being attacked by Infiltrators and performs follow-up attacks that are True Strike. *Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains enraged when being attacked or attacking Scrappers. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue: *"RAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Passives Giant Ape Monster *Gains the advantages and disadvantages of the Bruiser and Scrapper class. Scum Soda Mutate *Immune to all damage-over-time debuffs. *When being tried to be inflicted with attacks that have damage-over-time debuffs, George will gain Fortified and an Extra Turn. Angry Giant Monster *When attacking Bruisers that have Enraged, George will deal 50% more damage to the Bruiser and removes the Enraged. *When attacking Scrappers that have Close Quarter Combat, George will perform 4 follow-up-attack and removes the Close Quarter Combat. *When attacking Infiltrators that have Combat Reflexes, George will perform a normal follow-up attack like his class, but after that, all of his attacks are Stealthy and removes the Combat Reflexes. *When attacking Blasters that have Focused Attacks, George will score a critical hit against the Blaster and puts Generalized and removes the Focused Attacks. *When attacking Tacticians with Tactical Maneuvers, George will gain an extra turn after attacking the Tactician and the next attack in George's extra turn will gain True Strike and removes the Tactical Maneuvers. *After attacking a Generalist, George will put Intimidated to all enemies in the battle and for 3 turns, George becomes a Generalist. Rampage *After attacking 3 enemies, George's attacks will have Catastrophic and Exploits Protection, and George's stats are increased by 100%. *When attacking an enemy that is Protecting, George will not just attack the Protector but attacks the one that is the Protector is going to protect. Monster Mayhem *Chance to put Collapsing Infrastructure to all enemies when attacking for 3 times. *Attacks against debuffed targets deals 90% more damage and has a chance to perform a 3-follow-up-attack. Wrecking Leader *Chance to summon a monster to attack George's attack target to open up a chance for George to attack, inflicting Exposed. Actions Ape Punch (Level 1) *2 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Inflicts: **Winded: Removes and prevents Follow-Up attacks. **Melt Armor: Attacks against targets with this debuff are Ignore Armor. **Exhausted: Cannot take extra turns and Quick Action actions are now normal actions. **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. *Grants: **(George) Rising Up: Increases all stats. Monster Crash (Level 2) *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Inflicts: **Distraction: Next single-target attack has a 50% chance to miss. **Off-Balance: Removes and prevents counter-attacks. **Weakened: Damage reduced by 25%. **Grounded: Flying characters are now not-flying, vulnernable to ground attacks. Banana (Level 6) *Buff heal. *Heals George himself. *Grants: **Well Fed: That hit the spot. Each stack of Well Fed gives 1 point bonus to all stats. **Banana: Heals George's health and stamina fully every turn and increases all stats by 30%. *Special Properties: **Very Quick Action: Grants 2 extra turns after this action and cannot be removed with Exhausted. Goliath Rage (Level 9) *5 hits. *Ranged attack. *Inflicts: **Stun (100%): Loses next turn and reduced chance to dodge. **Panic: Chance to lose sanity and become insane. Insane makes targets inflicted by this may attack it's own allies and performs random actions. **Titanic Scars: Takes 500% more damage. *Grants: **(George) Enraged: Increases all stats. Stacks until two times. **(All allies) Hyped: Increases all stats. Stats *Health: 5/5 *Stamina: 5/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 4/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 3/5 Team-Up Bonuses *Alias-less: George is an ape name. *Tossers: Heroes who throws stuffs. *Familiar: His passive did make him to summon a fellow Monster. *Rampage: Bonus for bringing 2 Rampage characters. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Video Games Category:Rampage